The will of the Old Took
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Hobbits' wills intimately mixed legacy of property, transmission of lore or family history, and making wishes for the future. They were as much spiritual as patrimony legacies... But they were also opportunities to settle very old scores...
1. The Will of the Old Took

  
><strong>The will of Master Gerontius Took,<strong>

****_nicknamed as Gerry and also known as the Old Took, entrusted to Masters Grubb, Grubb and Grubb. _

_I, Gerontius Took, son of Fortimbras, Thain of the Shire and Thain after him, whereas death is certain and uncertain its time, and meaning not to be caught without having disposed of my last wishes, I did this present will as it follows after considering the lightness of the needs of our souls to face the great mystery of mortals._

_First of all I shall dispel the nonsense developed about my name. You are probably wondering why I was adorned with the estonishing, if not ridiculous name of Gerontius. Here is the whole story. My poor mother had suffered much during the pregnancy that would lead to my birth. I was her first child, so she had not yet experience in that field, nor the support of her mother, who had stayed away in the East, although she was to produce numerous offspring. Continual nausea, repeated pain, the obligation to stay in bed after the fifth month, multiple complications and hassles, had pushed her to the limit. To top it all, my birth lasted almost twenty-four hours. When I saw the light, my parents were particularly struck by my crumpled appearance. The Hobbit midwife repeated in vain that a long work was the alone cause, but they were somewhat shocked by my appearance. A wizard of their knowledge, who was passing by, said this was the sign of an unusual destiny. To ward off this particularly dark and ominous omen and reassure my mother, exhausted and in tears, my father decreed that such a strenuous work and a considerable suffering necessarily induced a very long life, that was confirmed by my early elderly appearance. Hence, to ensure that prediction, they named me Gerontius, Hobbit with a long life. May they be thanked since my life was certainly long and successful despite the villainies and blunders I happened to commit... It goes without saying that I also lost my rumpled appearance rather quickly, even if it finally came back later._

_By the present act, the Old Took, who was old at birth, reminds everyone of one's duty to cultivate one's youth and shares between all, his faith in your own hope. _

_Item, I give and bequeath, in full agreement with my lovely wife Adamanta, the treasures ceded to the Museum of Great Smials, provided said Adamanta and I retain prior enjoyment of the premises to our demise. May the confirmation of this donation help to teach the younger generations, and may the treasures it contains open their agile minds to the mysteries of the past and the outside world! I order to be engraved on the frontispiece, special thanks to my grandfather and my wife, who were until now the main providers of the wonders stored in the building.1_

_Item, my eldest son Isengrin I entrust with the responsibility of Thain office of the Shire and captain of Hobbitery-in-arms. May he help our neighbors in need and bring our arms to victory. The common areas of Tookburrough are his, as the inalienable prerogative of the chief line of our Clan. _

_Item, to all my sons I prescribe to follow the military teaching of the rangers of the north. They are charged to pass on their knowledge to shiriffes of the four farthings, show exemplary willingness in arms and defending our beloved country till the Return of the King2._

_Item under conditional secret codicil attached to this testament, I give and bequeath personal property to each of the twelve children of Avacuna, one of the Smials excavated on the outskirts of Tuckburoughs, Alley of Old Offsprings. Added are the mills, lands and forests related. _

_Item, I give and bequeath the sum of two thousand silver crowns, once paid, I want to be put in the hands of master Mungo Baggins, my seal-warden notary, to be used following my intentions by said Mungo, to forge weapons of war and keep them in condition to serve the cause of Hobbits and their protectors, which deeds he is to give account to the Thain in charge. _

_Item, I give and bequeath clothes, towels and furniture for children, and all items relegated in the main Tuckburoughs storeroom, to the mayor of Michel Delving, for him to allocate the aforesaid goods following the immediate needs of the poorest Hobbits of the four farthings, by trusting his good faith, his tact and his conscience for the purpose._

_Item, I give and bequeath to Miss Brouet the sum of two thousand silver crowns I intend an annuity being constituted for her private gain. To her son Geriadoc Brouet I give and bequeath the sum of one thousand crowns, once paid._

_Item, to my dear North Took cousins, I give and bequeath my old leather armchair of thick buffalo of Rhûn, that I used in the courtroom of my father, in hope that the itching rash that makes them continually suffer from not being able to sit in my place, would find a definite cure._

_Item, I give and bequeath to my dear cousin Bullybras, the descendant of the Bullroarer, my fedora, together with some colored feathers, in hope one day he may learn to count... for someone. May this hat also give him the measure of what a Hobbit's head should prevent overtaking by swelling! _

_Item, I give and bequeath the sum of five hundred silver crowns, once paid, to be used to establish in marriage, poor young Hobbit-girls, that my eldest daughter Hildegarde will choose in each village of Tuckborough, Crossings, Hobbiton, Bywater and Beyond-the Hill, at the rate of one hundred crowns each, once paid._

_Item, I give and bequeath to Marmadoc Brandybuck, my highest and fruitful consideration, paid each year3. In addition is vested to him the black leather portfolio of the Took, to collect the titles of this annual consideration. _

_Item, I give and bequeath to Abelar Proudfoot, the dwarven clock that counted the hours in the boardroom, in hope it arrives on time! 4_

_Item, I give and bequeath to Muggy Boffin, my last box of vintage brooks bottles.__ 5_

_Item, I give and bequeath to Scribouille Bunce, my kit of books repair and maintenance. 6_

_Item, I give and bequeath to Longburrow Snory, two goose feather pillows, if he ever runs out of arguments.7 _

_Item, I give and bequeath to Robina Woodrasp, my book of Elvish recipe, provided she maintains the tradition of these dishes at the tables of her Green Dragon Inn.__ 8_

_Item, I give and bequeath to Whoopy Fallground, a rosewood bowls set, offered by the men of the Brandywine.__ 9_

_Item, I give and bequeath to Joly Goodbody10, the elvish clothing I wore on my wedding confirmation, completed with pheasant feathers from the last drive. _

_Item, I give and bequeath to each of the gardeners, maids, stable boys and drovers who are in my service on the day of my departure, a month of their wages, besides and above what is due to them that day. Commitment is made to all the aforesaid, by the Took heir, to employ them for at least a year. _

_Item, I give and bequeath to share between my daughters, sheets, shirts, linens, silverware and jewelry from the winter reserves._

_Item, I give and bequeath to the foundation of the daughters of Nienna, a charitable order11 in Caras Celairnen, beyond the towers that stand below the high downs, the sum of two thousand crowns, under the condition the ladies of the order should greet, to teach them, three young Hobbit-girls, chosen by my daughters Belladonna, Donamira and Mirabella. _

_Item I renew and grant forever to our dear friend and greatest protector, the wizard Gandalf the Grey, the right to come and go through the Shire and advise us. I invite my heirs to listen and follow his advice, both in opulence and in need. He will be provided with board and lodging by any descendant of my body mentioned in this will, as much as under the duty of hospitality, as in deference to my friend and advisor._

_I call and elect my revered wife, Adamanta Chubb, who formerly called herself Avacuna, depositary of the usufruct of all my other goods, which go, after our departure, to our descendants, according to the custom of equal bonuses. _

_To execute and accomplish my will, I call and choose Masters Grubb, Grubb and Grubb, I require to diligent. Following is a secret codicil which I ordered to restrict direct reading to my children, under the patronage of the wizard Gandalf the Grey, otherwise known as Mithrandir or the Grey Pilgrim12. Compliance with these additional provisions is a condition precedent of the rights granted to them by this will. I revoke any will or codicil that I could have done before this present one, to which I stop, as my last will and intention. May the gifts and recommendations I bestowed here, prove anybody that I am still in full command of my wits._

_At Tookborough, at mid-year one thousand and three hundred and eleven of the Shire Reckonning._

_This work is translated from French. Please let me know my major translation mistakes or peculiarities. Thank you !_

1 As you can see here, the Hobbitic design of a will intimately mixed legacy of property, transmission of lore or family history, and making wishes for the future. It is as much a spiritual as a patrimony heritage... As shown in the following, it may also be an opportunity to settle some very old scores...

2 This line seems premonitory… In fact this expression meant "forever", since the return of a king was seen as an impossible, at best very unlikely event.

3 Marmadoc, the stout Brandybuck clan chief, often showed cautious in expenses. Jokes about his avarice were many.

4 Abelar was known for arrivinf late at the clan chiefs council.

5 Muggy, great connoisseur of local and afar vintages, usually does not drink water…

6 Scribouille, a self-taught scholar, ever borrowed books to the Old Took. He gave them back with punctuality, but stained with spots of butter and with a dog-eared page out of three, which irritated the old Hobbit at the highest point!

7 Snory had the reputation of a loud and deep sleeper.

8 Robina is the most gourmand Hobbit-Woman at the time of the Old Took, and a famous cook.

9 Whoopy Fallground was known for his clumsyness. Whenever he was invited for tea, he broke a cup or another piece of the set.

10 Joly spent most of his time in front of the mirror.

11 Lady Luinloth lately retired in a refuge of the Dùnedain, where several Hobbit-girls were sent to be trained. Gerry and Avacuna came once to visit the lady.

12 Gerontius's adversaries made allegations about this name, pretending this Pilgrim, which is vagabond in the piece of information, could not stand for a valuable witness, least for a moral guarantor!


	2. The secret Codicil

  
><strong><br>**Secret codicil to be read solely to the children of Adamanta Chubb.

_Believing I should prevent this terrible time, by an exhibition of my conduct. Learn from me, if not by my precepts, at least by my example, how dangerous is the acquirement of knowledge, and how much happier that hobbit is who believes his native village to be the world, than he who aspires to become greater than his nature will allow.__ 1_

_Among all my deeds, including my missteps, considering all my sinful thoughts - since intention is guilt and crime._ 2_ - there is an action which I ignore still, after all these years, whether it was right or pernicious. A long time ago, I retracted a theft from a thief before he was discovered. The thief was a dear friend and a valued captain, I protected with my silence throughout my life. Although we were several to carry this burden, the heavy duty is up to me now, to surrender his due to each one, lest the good will of free people, who should ally, disperse in deadly quarrels._

_Throughout our common life, my beloved wife carried this theft around her neck, a necklace of great value. This loan must now be given back to the Dwarves of Dùrin - in order of preference, if it is possible to find him, Thorin Oakenshield will be the custodian of this item. By default Dain from the Iron Hills will receive wardship. As ultimate wardens, the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains will do, provided they do not belong to the tribe of Stiffbeards. _

_I order that my heirs meet in council and appoint three of them, who will be responsible to fulfill that will. The refund will be evidenced by an enforceable third party, such as Gandalf the Grey Wizard or any other witness of high rank, undoubted morality and unquestionable integrity. _

_Subject to which the property listed in the opening will, will be distributed to my heirs._

1 Mary Shelley. Frankenstein. With the slight change that this author used men and town instead of hobbit and village !

2 Aristotle


End file.
